Harry's Lust
by Blitz02
Summary: A series of one-shots on Harry's sexual desire. Ch 1 : After continuous attacks on him, Harry is looked down by everyone; everyone except for Daphne Greengrass that is. Ch 2 : Fleur loves the way Harry moves underwater so she invites him for a swim. Ch 3 : Luna's father knows that his daughter is in love with Harry so he forces her Luna on the "Chosen One". Lemon warning.
1. Daphne's Surprise

_**Harry's Lust**_

* * *

_**Daphne's Surprise**_

* * *

As Harry strolled through the school grounds, all the wizards and witches began to mumble amongst themselves, giving him looks of disgust. With the increasing attacks of Voldemort, everyone knew that they would be safer if they stayed away from Harry. And Harry's enemies took full advantage and made the most of the opportunity to bother him. They spread rumours which made even his friends turn on him, seeing him with eyes full of loath.

Harry lowered his head and fastened his march to his next class. He couldn't believe how fast people changed. It really was a cruel world. Just a few months ago after he'd won the Triwizard Tournament, everyone used to circle around him and cheer him on, telling him what an achievement it was to win a triwizard tournament at such a young age. But now everyone either hated him or feared him.

Yes, everyone either despised or feared Harry; everyone except for one blonde witch from the Slytherins.

Daphne Greengrass had always admired Harry from the day she saw him. But her admiration for him grew even more when he apparently talked to the snake in the third year, even taking Snape by surprise. From the outside, everyone would assume that Daphne was a typical Slytherin; ruthless and selfish. But behind the mask of a Slytherin hid a gentle and kind teenager, who loved a kind boy.

As the girls sitting next to her began to badmouth Harry, she clenched her fists in fury. She would've smashed everyone abusing Harry right here if not for the mask that she wore to keep people with indecent thoughts away from her. If she was to suddenly stand up for Harry, people would easily notice that something was different about her. And hence, she had to keep her calm and wait for those people to regret ever speaking wrong about Harry.

The young Greengrass smiled as she came up with a plan. Harry didn't need anyone; anyone but her that is. And she was soon going to show him that he really didn't.

* * *

The night was quiet as Harry walked through the corridor of the lowest floor of Hogwarts, gazing at the beautiful moonlit, night sky. He made his way to one of the quiet corners of the ground and sat down, looking up at the beautiful sight of the half moon and shining stars.

"Why is everyone behaving like this with me? Even Hermione and Ron have started to ignore me." Harry thought out loud.

Unbeknownst to Harry, someone had been observing him. Daphne gazed at Harry with eyes filled with sadness. Every night, she saw him come to this exact same spot and look at the sky with eyes that held only loneliness. She couldn't bear to see him anymore in a state like this. At the passage of every night, she could feel that Harry's heart was starting to shatter into pieces.

After a few minutes of relaxing silently, Harry finally got up and began to walk back. The blonde beauty watching him knew where he was going. How wouldn't she? The young wizard did the same thing every night. But she'd made up her mind that tonight, she would take away all the loneliness he held deep inside his heart. She would make him feel alive once again. She would finally show Harry that no matter what, she would always be with him.

The black-haired wizard quietly made his way through the stairs, making no noise whatsoever. He kept going up the floors without stopping and Daphne followed him without him even having the slightest idea about it. Floors came and went but Harry didn't stop trek. Fifth, sixth and seventh. Reaching the top floor of the building, Harry made his way to an empty room right next to the bathroom. But just before he closed the door, Daphne finally made herself noticeable.

"Harry." Daphne called softly.

At the gentle voice that Harry heard, he quickly turned around to find one of the most beautiful girls of Hogwarts. It wasn't like he ever thought of girls in that way, but a lot of his former friends had been crushing on this particular blonde Slytherin and that's how he knew about her.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Harry mused with a look of shock evident on his face. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

With her entire body fidgeting with nervousness, she played with her hair, eyes still on the floor. Her heartbeat increased ten folds but she still maintained the courage to walk closer to the dumbfounded figure of Harry's.

"Umm.. Harry, can we talk in the room please?" Daphne pointed to the room which Harry was about to enter. She waited for Harry to reply but not getting a response from him was just fine by her. Her mind was made up. She'd be making love to him right here and now.

With all her strength, Daphne drove the frozen Harry into the room and with a huge breath, the Slytherin locked the knob of the door. Now, alone with the wizard she loved, Daphne didn't give another thought before releasing the night gown she wore. It fell down revealing her thin, slender body and she felt nervous of course. She had made a move on Harry without even knowing if he even liked her. For all she knew, Harry might hate her for being a Slytherin, the group who abused Harry the most. But she knew that at this moment, Harry needed her; he needed her to get back to the way he was.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he frantically turned around, not wanting to look at the undressing figure of Daphne.

With her face going red, Daphne slowly took strides towards Harry and hugged him from behind; her body only covered by her bra and lingerie pushing against Harry's. She placed her hand on Harry's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, tightening her hold on him.

"Harry," she whispered into Harry's ears, her tone was as sexy and erotic as it could get. "I love you!"

At the last statement she made, Harry concluded that something must be wrong with his ears. He just heard the girl who every boy in Hogwarts wanted to fuck propose to him. He brainstormed his mind, trying to find one thing he did that would make Daphne fall for her. And he recollected nothing. It couldn't be true. At least not at this time when everyone hated him for being the "Boy who lived."

But even as these thoughts ran through Harry's mind, he couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of Daphne's perfect body rubbing tightly against his own. He could feel her soft breast on his back along with the nipples through her thin bra. Her lips lightly kissed Harry's neck sending erotic vibes right throughout his body. Daphne's entire body was brushing against his own and the pleasure he got right now was indescribable.

"I dont un-understand." Was all harry could utter in a shocked tone.

Before he knew it, Harry's cock had erected and he could feel it getting larger and harder every passing second. Daphne moved her hand from Harry's chest to his abdomen and finally to his pants. When she touched his penis through his pants, she could feel how hard it had become. She gasped when she realized that it just kept growing.

"Please Harry, i want you. I will take away every bit of suffering from you if you accept me." She spoke in her erotic tone and slid her hand through his pants and into his boxer. She moaned as she began to rub Harry's cock over and over again. But when she heard a moan of delight from Harry as well, she became more confident in what she wanted to do.

Harry couldn't understand what to do in such a situation. He was feeling the greatest pleasure of his life and it was overwhelming his senses, moment after moment. He didn't know what he could do. His instincts told him to just go along and take all the pleasure he could.

As Daphne's sexual activities went to another level, Harry's instinct began to take over. Daphne turned Harry around and gazed right into his eyes, which still appeared to be sad. She didn't give another thought and tried to unclip her bra. But just then, she thought of making Harry a little familiar with her body before moving forward. She flipped around and pushed her body onto his and she could feel his erected dick touching her ass through his pants.

"Can you take this off for me?" She mumbled in a soft tone, looking at the floor.

Harry by now gave into his hormonic calls as he nodded, never getting his gaze away from Daphne's back. Slowly, he moved his hands around Daphne's back, closing his eyes at the joy he found by the act. Eventually, after getting a feel of Daphne's soft and mushy skin, he unclipped her bra, which fell on the ground without making even the tiniest bit of noise.

With red cheeks, Daphne turned her body to reveal to Harry, probably the best sight he'd ever seen. It didn't take her long to take Harry's hand and placing them on her breast. Harry felt the blissful sensation of Daphne's soft and well-defined, perfectly-shaped tits and he went ballistic, instinctively pouching the soft bags. At Harry's erotic act, Daphne hissed in pleasure which she'd only dreamed of having. The passion with which Harry moved his hands through her breasts made her feel like Harry had done this a thousand times before, but she knew that he was a novice at this. After all, she'd been observing him from the day he entered Hogwarts at the age of 11 and knew he hadn't done this with anyone before.

"Uhh Harry, please more..!" she moaned in glee of the moment.

Harry rubbed Daphne's tits for about a minute which seemed like eternity with both of them hissing in delight. Now, Daphne wanted more; her eyes were full of lust. She wanted Harry more than anything now. The witch brought her face closer to Harry's who did the same and their lips met for the first time.

Their first kiss was full of bliss, both their soft lips dancing against each other with no roughness. The kiss was soft and light without any sort of tongue fight or rough movements of their lips; a perfect first kiss. They moved in perfect sync and soon, Daphne unbuttoned Harry's shirt, throwing it away. As they parted from their kiss, she unbuttoned his pants too, which fell down leaving him only in his boxers.

Both of them now stood close to each other with only their sexual parts covered. They gazed at each other's bodies and then their gazes met once again. As they looked into each other eyes for the longest time, they understood that they needed each other; one was incomplete without the other.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Daphne for the last confirmation.

In response, Daphne just removed the last piece of cloth covering her womanhood, coming ever so closer to Harry and placing both her hands around his waist. Harry didn't even have to move as the witch brought down Harry's boxers; his completely hardened and erected cock now pointing straight at Daphne.

"Wow." Whispering that, Daphne rubbed Harry's penis, which sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, making him move his hand behind Daphne's neck and into her soft, blonde hair. "I am yours now, Harry. Fuck me as you will." She declared.

"Yo-you mean that?" Harry questioned with an expression that clearly showed surprise.

As Daphne nodded, Harry obliged, moving his hands around her soft and slender arms. He moved his hands lower to her waist and then placed one of his hands on the lips between her thighs. With a nod from Daphne, Harry gently stroked her vagina, making her shrill. He then, moved his fingers in and out of it gently, which made the girl to launch through to another level.

"Uhhh… Ahhh… Ummmm! Keep doing it, Ha-Harry!" she fizzed at the overwhelming joy she felt.

Now, their entire bodies were sticking to the other's; one of Harry's arms rubbing Daphne's ass while the other still kneading her soft, purely pink pussy. Their legs intertwined with each other and with Daphne's hands on Harry's cock, they kept going, increasing their speeds as sweat trickled down their warm bodies.

As they separated after a long session of joy, Daphne spread her thighs out. "Harry, I have saved myself for you. I want you to take my virginity."

At the last statement Harry heard from Daphne, he got another bombshell dropped at him. This girl was full of surprises. Harry never thought that one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts and arguably the sexiest would still be a virgin.

"I didn't expect you to still be a virgin." Harry whispered into her ear, breathing into her neck making her fizzle. He pushed her against the wall of the room and took small steps towards her. As he closed in on her, he kept both his hands on either side of the wall and opened his thighs signifying that he too was ready to do it.

Steadily, Daphne took hold of Harry's penis and slowly brought it closer to her pussy. She gaped at the erect, one-eyed snake of Harry's, thinking one final time before roughly bringing it so closer to her womanhood that they both were in contact of each other. She slowly pushed it inside her pussy and it wasn't even an inch inside that she screamed in the pain that surged through her body.

Fearing that someone might hear them, Harry pushed his lips against Daphne's, restraining her yell. They continued kissing even as Harry pushed his member even further inside the lips of the girl from Slytherin. A tear ran down Daphne's cheek at the incredible pain she felt as the penis of the boy she loved broke through the walls inside her, one after the other.

Harry kept pushing his dick inside Daphne and eventually, he was completely inside her. He slowly retreated, making round circles on Daphne's tits. Now completely out of her, Daphne panted heavily and so did Harry. They both enjoyed their first time inside one another as a grin spread across their faces.

"That was awesome!" Daphne lowly shrieked, hugging the naked body of Harry.

"It sure was!"

Harry moved a hand through Daphne's hair and then placed both his hands on her ass, lifting her up. With her legs spread across Harry's thighs, Harry began to insert his member into Daphne once again but this time, the pain she felt was much minor as compared to the first thrust.

With hands on her slender hips, Harry began pushing in and out of Daphne's vagina, ramming his penis inside her with all he had, earning himself moans of pleasure from the blonde beauty. Daphne's hair flew all over as she dug her finger nails deep into Harry's back and bit his shoulder. She too began to shake herself in elation as Harry shoved himself inside of her, again and again. After each effort, the thrusts began to become faster and deeper as well. Harry now found it much easier to go in and out of Daphne as her lips finally opened completely, accepting the pleasures of sex.

"Ahhh…. I need more Harry, more!" Daphne almost screamed, demanding more of Harry's relentless attack on her pussy. "Try to make that hole as big as you can."

"Your wish is my command, malady!" He said with a smile and began his thrusts once more. He squeezed one of the girl's boobs with his palm and sucked the other of her balloons with his mouth, completely enveloping it inside his mouth and wrapping his tongue roughly around her nipple.

"Ahhh… Ummmmm! Uhhmmmm!" Daphne hissed with her arms around Harry's neck as he played with her breasts.

"I am going to cum." Harry warned Daphne with a serious look. He didn't want her to become pregnant at this age.

"Me too!" Daphne told him but just as Harry was about to remove his cock from inside her pussy, she stopped him placing her palm on his slowly retreating penis and rubbed it earning an "Ahh!" from her lover. "Please do it inside me."

It didn't take another word for Harry as he pushed his little self, inside the Slytherin once again. And soon it came. Harry's seed spurred itself inside Daphne and that made her cum to drizzle out as well.

Daphne eyed the cream on Harry's dick with lustful eyes, running a finger over it and then licking her finger. She closed her eyes at the amazing taste of the cum.

"Yum!" she exclaimed lowly. "Harry, I want to lick everything off your dick." She declared.

"Do as you wish." Harry gave her the okay and it didn't take her long to get on her knees, her mouth now sat at the same level as Harry's cum-filled manhood. She slowly took it inside her mouth and her tongue started to devour all of the delicious cream off of his penis. Harry took a tight hold on Daphne's light blonde hair and used his manly force, making his entire penis go inside the witch's mouth with force which he'd never used on a girl before.

"Mhmmmm!" she moaned licking the last bit of the cum from the membrane.

After enjoying the yummy cream, Daphne stood up and wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck, their entire bodies in direct contact. Harry wrapped his hands around her waists, instinctively moving his palms up and down her back and then moving onto rubbing her smooth and soft butt once again.

"I loved it, Daphne. I never thought we'd ever do this." Harry breathed into her skin, the exhaustion of his first intercourse clearly evident on his face.

"Me too!" Daphne spoke, equally as exhausted. "Why don't we do it one more time?" she challenged with a naughty smirk.

Harry Potter pushed her back against the wall and grabbed her tits. "Why not?"

And thus, Harry began to fuck Daphne once again for the second time in the night but he could tell that this time, it would be even better.

* * *

**So, how was it? My first Harry Potter lemon.**

**Review about what you thought and as always, thanks for reading.**


	2. Fleur's Wet Flower

_**Fleur's Wet Flower**_

* * *

Harry stood near a lake, leaning his back against a tree as he continuously tapped his foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for the one who had called him here.

"Oh 'Arry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Harry didn't have to wait any longer as he heard Fleur's voice coming from his left. He rotated his head to the side and noticed Fleur wearing a blue skirt and white blouse, walking towards him with a naughty smirk on her face.

After watching Harry swim like a champion and rescue her younger sister, she became a fan of his talent underwater. The way Harry jumped out of the water, surprising everyone just made him look even more amazing. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. After the Triwizard Tournament ended, she told Harry that she needed his help in something which was private and could only be discussed at a place where no one would notice them. Hence, they decided to meet at the lake.

As she stopped her match in front of Harry, he decided to get straight to the point. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Fleur?" he asked her.

Fleur didn't respond for the longest time, just staring at Harry's body; first glancing at his chest and then moving down to his abdomen and then his legs. As she saw Harry raise an eyebrow at her unusual act, she just came closer to him, taking his hand in her own. She intertwined her palm with his and stood close to the younger boy, who seemed to be confused at what she was doing.

"What the hell are you up to?" Harry questioned, having a faint idea of what the French girl might want.

Fleur licked her lips, finally giving him a reply. "Oh, Come on 'Arry! Don't you wanna have me?"

Harry wasn't one to let go of such a great opportunity. He'd already experienced such pleasures with girls from the Gryffindor as well as with some witches from the Ravenclaw group. And they all left satisfied, each one of them longing for another night-stand with him but he was bored of them; bored because they couldn't satisfy him enough. But an older woman with a grown up body might be able to please her, or so he thought.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Harry got his answer when the blonde champion pressed her lips against his, taking him into a mouth watering kiss. As the kiss went on, Harry shifted his hands to Fleur's blouse and moved them into her blouse, exploring her soft skin. As he reached her bosom, he squeezed them with force, earning a loud moan from Fleur.

After parting from the long and heart-melting kiss, Fleur spoke with red cheeks. "Could zee do it in the lake?"

To reply to the request, Harry shifted his hands to Fleur's soft and curvy ass and kissed her again, this time exploring her mouth and locking his tongue with hers. Even while kissing, Harry picked Fleur up her toes and took side steps towards the lake. They parted again right near the lake and gazed into each other's eyes with lust, both wanting to experience the bodies of the other.

It didn't take Harry long to remove Fleur's blouse leaving her only in her bra. He pinched the nipple through the fabric, making her gasp at the incredible joy she felt. Soon, he detached her bra revealing her D-cup tits, watching which made a huge grin spread across Harry's face.

"Now that's what I want from my girl." Harry told her, making an erotic look appear on her face. One of the reasons Harry wanted an older girl was because the size of the breasts of the girls he'd played with were not enough for him. Without wasting any more time, Harry threw his shoes, t-shirt and pants away and so did Fleur, as the duo now stood in front of each other with only their underwear on.

"Man, you want me bad!" Harry exclaimed with a smirk as he saw her lingerie getting wet. "You're all wet."

"Make me yours, Harry!" she yelled as Harry touched her pussy through her underwear and trickled his hand inside of it, now stroking her wet, tender cilt. As he felt the incredible softness of Fleur's vagina, he lost it, frantically removing his boxers and then moving onto his partner's undies and tearing it apart, which made Fleur let out a gasp.

Smiling devilishly, Harry pushed Fleur into the lake, her pure white feet getting wet due to the cold water. He entered the lake himself and took Fleur further into it, his long erection brushing the blonde's ass the entire time; the sensation of which he couldn't describe.

Half their bodies wet into the lake, Harry lightly kissed Fleur under her ear, forcing the girl to huff. He slowly began to spread his kisses all over her neck, not forgetting to keep his hands on her tight yet soft ass. He finally reached her breasts, kissing them both one by one in a manner which turned Fleur on as she let out various kinds of moans in French and moved her own hands around Harry's well-defined body.

"Ohhh… Harry… Fuck me now!" Fleur moaned as Harry blossomed her boobs with kisses; the best ones she'd ever felt on her bosom.

"Oh yes, I will." Harry declared before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and pouching the other in his left hand. He wrapped his tongue around the whole of her right bust as the girl hissed in delight, enjoying every bit of the treatment Harry gave her. As he finished his work on her right breast, he turned his mouth to her left boob and squeezing the right with his hand.

"More… Ahhh…. Great, right there…..Ummm… Please more!" She let out more moans and started to rub the boy's dick with both her hands, making him feel in heaven as well.

After a few minutes of intimate pleasure, they were finally done with all their pre-sexual activities, as Harry and Fleur now got ready to have the main course.

"Get ready, Fleur. I am not gonna stop until you're so sore that you can't even stand." Harry yelled, stroking Fleur's vagina as her wetness flowed through the clean, lake water.

"Yes, do it, s'il vous plait! " she requested in her sexy voice, patting Harry's hard and long penis.

Without any further ado, Harry pouched Fleur's ass, pinching them as she spread her thighs underwater. The black-haired wizard slid his dick inside Fleur, who hissed at the pleasure of his cock inside her. Fleur locked her hands around Harry's neck, playing with his hair as he slowly started pumping his manhood into Fleur's cilt, steadily picking up the pace.

"Ouiiiiiiii!" The blonde witch screamed in her mother tongue, feeling the pleasure of Harry passing through her walls without mercy.

As Harry pounded into Fleur's thighs as fast as possible, she moaned and wrapped her legs around Harry's thighs, kissing his nape with her tender lips. Harry continued his thrusts in and out, his attack becoming harder and faster every time he punched his cock inside her. Her vagina tightened at the indescribable pleasure of being fucked by Harry's large manhood. In the process, Harry hit her orgasm as she let out her cum which spread all over his dick. The cum made Harry's own seed spill inside Fleur, flowing on the insides of her pussy. Fleur fizzled when Harry's seed landed inside her. Still fucking her as hard as he could, Harry simultaneously tip-toed her to one of the corners of the lake, wanting to do the rest on the cool grass that spread around the lake.

By now, Fleur was already lost in the dreamy experience as she closed her eyes and moaned. "Uhhhh… Ahhhh... 'Arry, don't stop." She breathed out as both of them now laid on the ground near the lake.

"You think I would stop before I am satisfied?"

With those words, Harry made Fleur lay on the ground and then took his position on top of her, kissing the lower part of her chin as he brought his member closer to her vagina. She moaned lowly when Harry inserted his dick yet again and began to fuck her all over again. He pumped in and out of her with force that made her gasp at each ram that sent her shivers of pleasure. And yet again, he spurred his cum inside Fleur, who trembled on the ground in absolute joy, digging her nails into Harry's back.

"Turn around and let me fuck your ass." Harry demanded and on queue, Fleur turned around; her breasts pressing on the ground. Harry licked his lips as he looked at Fleur's slender body with eyes filled with passion. He was so obsessed with fucking her that he never noticed just how perfect Fleur's body was. Her ass was the perfect size, matching the perfect proportions of her legs and thin waist.

Having had enough of just looking at them, Harry decided to move on and complete his job. As soon as his penis touched Fleur's ass, she gasped and with the help of her hands, showed Harry the way. Harry now thumped his authority over the French witch's ass as he entered her arsehole with his rock-hard cock and began to pump it up and down, picking up speed as each second went by.

"Yeaaa… That's the spo-oot!" she yelled furiously shaking her body as Harry now took hold of her tits and began massaging them softly. The pleasure she received with the simultaneous acts of Harry's was something she could never have imagined. She knew that Harry was the man for her, the only man who could fill her like this.

* * *

**How did you find the chapter? Tell me what do you think since I won't know if I am any good in writing lemons or not if the readers don't tell me.**

**The next chapter will probably be HarryxLuna.**

**Do you have any suggestions on who else should I have with Harry in the series?**


	3. Luna's Love

**_Luna's Love_**

* * *

**Alright, here's chapter 3 of Harry's lustful experiences. Launch!**

* * *

Harry glanced around the tent used as a wedding hall, hoping to find his special friend. He looked through the crowds of different wizards and witches, some dancing together, some having a chat while the others just enjoyed the drinks and eatables available in the wedding. He smiled when he saw a graceful smile on Fleur's face as she danced along with her new husband. But the young and talented wizard from Hogwarts still couldn't find the witch he'd been searching for. 'Where could she be?' he wondered, still looking around in hopes of finding her.

Suddenly, he felt the sensation of a soft hand grabbing his own and he knew exactly whom it belonged to. How couldn't he? The feeling of this tickly skin touching his own always had been the best sensation he felt and he longed for it all the time.

"Hello, Harry!" Her sweet and soothing voice greeted the boy.

Harry turned to face the pretty girl standing behind him, grinning at her gracious smile. "Hey Luna, I've been searching all over for you." He told her.

A light blush crept up to Luna Lovegood's face when she heard Harry say that he'd been searching for her. She glanced down at the floor, tightening her hold on the black-haired wizard's hand. She felt flustered and searched for something to start a conversation with him. "H-Harry, I was wondering what you would be doing during our summer break."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but just as he was about to, a man with shoulder-length light blonde hair appeared next to Luna and wrapped his arms around her neck. As Harry gazed at the newly appeared man, he realized that he greatly resembled Luna; the same blonde hair and the same eyes.

"Won't you introduce me to your friend, Luna?" the man, looked at Harry with a grin.

"Sure, Daddy. This is Harry Potter." She pointed her hand at Harry and then turned to face the man. "And Harry this is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood."she introduced her best friend to her father and vice-versa.

The man now identified as Xenophilius Lovegood removed his hands from Luna's neck and took a couple of steps forwards, extending his hand towards the black-haired boy. "I've been longing to meet you Mr. Harry Potter. I've heard great things about you and not to mention my daughter always chirping away about you whenever I ask about her time at Hogwarts."

Harry shook Xenophilius' hand and replied with his cheeky grin. "It's great to meet you too, Mr. Lovegood."

Right after their greeting, Xenophilius entered a bone-crushing hum with Harry, taking him completely by surprise. After a few seconds of suffocating Harry, the blonde man finally got out of the hug; Harry coughing due to the suffocation.

He leaned his face closer to Harry and spoke in a low tone, so only the boy could hear. "So Harry, what do you think about Luna?"

Harry appeared to have a look of stupor on his face after Mr. Lovegood completed his statement. "What do I think about Luna?" he repeated, just as lowly as Luna's father had.

Xenohpilius nodded his head. "Yes." He replied with a devilish smirk.

Harry glanced over Xenophilius' shoulder and noticed Luna's ever so innocent face beaming at him. Not even a moment later, he turned back to her father, who seemed to be eagerly awaiting his response. Harry knew that Luna's father had trapped him and there was no way out of it. Never been in such a sticky situation before, he didn't know how to act at a time like this.

He gulped, choosing to play innocent. "Well, Luna is a really kind and gentle girl. She works hard in school and does her best to become the best bitch, I mean witch she could possibly be. Of course, she's clumsy at time but her positives overshadow the negatives." He explained his true thoughts on Luna, her friend; nothing more, nothing less.

Luna's father nodded in understanding but he still held a really sinister grin on his face. "But what do you think of Luna as a woman." He saw Harry having a clueless expression on his face. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

Harry did know what he meant but just couldn't find the words to reply to a question like that. His lips twitched, showing signs of the extreme nerves he felt right now. Clenching his fists and praying to God, Harry finally gathered the necessary courage to get some words out of his mouth.

"Yeah… Luna's a… really pretty girl and I think that anyone would be lucky to have her. She's extremely … soft and she has those big orbs.. Eyes I mean." He whispered in Luna's father's ears.

As Harry said that, he'd started to drift his eyes at Luna and the twinkle in them didn't get unnoticed by Xenophilius. "Harry dear, since you guys are already good friends, I was wondering if you'd like to spend some quality time alone with Luna?" he asked with a lecherous smirk. "Why don't you get to know each other even better?"

* * *

Before Harry or Luna knew it, Luna's father had locked them into one of rooms in the tent next to the one which held the wedding. Harry did resist for a while but Xenophilius pretty much forced him and Luna to come and then locked the door from the outside. And here the duo were, all alone in a locked room, both of their faces becoming red every second.

Both the teens gazed at each other's crimson faces, completely understanding why Xenophilius had locked them in the room. And make no mistake, both of them wanted to make themost of this opportunity to do it but just couldn't find the courage to initiate it.

The silence in room was finally broken by Luna, speaking with red cheeks. "Harry." She called with a tinge of nervousness in her tone. "So.. You want to do it?" she questioned, looking down at the floor and curling her light blonde hair.

Harry immediately looked at Luna, evidently surprised by Luna's words. He never imagined the innocent witch would say something like that to him. But he would be making the full use of this chance. He clenched his fists, setting his mind up his mind to accept the offer.

"To be honest with you, I've wanted to do it from the day we travelled in the cart for the first time." He told her with a blush.

Luna froze at Harry's response, feeling like the luckiest girl on the whole planet. She couldn't believe that Harry had liked her for so long. She cursed herself internally; only if she was brave enough to confess earlier, she would've lost her virginity to the boy she loved years ago. But it didn't matter now. The wizard of her dreams returned her feelings and that was all it mattered to her right now.

She took a few steps to get closer to Harry, getting on her toes and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She then winked at him cutely and started undressing, pulling down the chain from her back in order to remove her dress.

As the pale-skinned girl began to undress, Harry remembered something; he remembered that he wanted to show Luna how much of a man he was. And what better way to do it than giving her the pleasure that every woman desired most. With a nod to himself, Harry slowly brought his hands forwards and kept them on Luna's. As she looked at him, he pulled Luna's dress off himself. Luna looked at harry with astonishment evident on her features as the expression on her lover's face started to get more brutal; manliness she thought he never had coming up to the surface.

It didn't take Harry long to remove his clothes as well, now only his boxers covering his erection. He eyed Luna's body covered only by her bra and panties with lust as he slid a hand through her thighs and into her undies.

Luna gasped as Harry stroked her pussy with passion; a tickling sensation vibrating through her lower body. Her breathing too fastened as Harry continued his work, increasing his pace as he began to get more and more familiar with the blonde's cilt, which emitted her wetness, impaling Harry's fingers with the liquid.

"Ummmm… Harry… Please, fuck me!" Luna panted out, running her hands through Harry's chest and then all around her upper body.

"Of course!" Harry accepted, and wasting no time, removed his hands from her lingerie and moved them through her covered breasts, finally reaching her back. He unclipped her bra, which fell on the floor as he took in the sight of her humongous busts. He always knew that Luna's tits were probably some of the best in Hogwarts and now that was confirmed.

The blue-eyed wizard caressed her soft boobs, making the witch gasp in delight of the moment. He continued petting them, earning himself moans he never would have dreamed to hear coming out of Luna's mouth. But soon, he stopped his breast service, surprising Luna. But what he did made Luna shrill; Harry removed his underwear to release his one-eyed anaconda, which had become hard due to his foreplay with the witch he desired.

"Harry, Do it now. I want you!" Luna exclaimed, unable to take her eyes off of Harry's dick as she slid off her panties down her legs, showing her pink, wet and virgin womanhood to Harry.

Harry didn't say a word, instead, placing both his hands around Luna's waist and pulling her naked body towards him, taking her into a kiss. If the kiss wasn't good enough, their bodies were in complete contact, Harry's penis sticking itself to Luna's soft skin just above her pussy.

Even while kissing, Harry didn't forget to take Luna along with him near the bed. As they parted, he made Luna lay on the soft bed and started to pepper her neck with kisses that made Luna moan at the great sensation of Harry's lips exploring her neck, then her shoulders and finally reaching near her breasts.

"Harry, do it now!" Luna moaned, placing both her hands behind Harry's neck and digging his face into her huge bosom, giving him the feel of extreme tenderness and softness.

"Yeaaaa!" Harry screamed in elation, enjoying every moment of what he did.

Eventually, Harry removed his face from Luna's tits and gazed in her beautiful orbs with lechery. He wanted her now and he would be having he soon enough.

He picked up Luna bridal style and placed her completely on the bed. He then came on top of her and brought his dick ever so closer to her opening. With a nod of confirmation from Luna, Harry steadily pushed his member inside of her, feeling the soft insides of her pussy.

But it didn't feel that great for Luna who screamed at the great pain that rushed throughout her thighs. It was her first time so it would get at least a few pumps from Harry for her pain to turn into pleasure. But as she saw Harry having a look of concern on his face, she tried to hold every bit of pain inside her as she got a hold of his cock and herself, made it enter the depths of her vagina.

Now Harry had gotten the hang of it as he banged himself in and out of Luna, who gasped at each and every stab that Harry attacked her pussy with. As the boy kept going through her walls again and again, Luna too began to get used to it as the pain slowly but surely turned into pleasure. Now she gave out moans that were even more erotic than before.

"Harry, keep doing it… Please." She whimpered in glee. "Yes, yes… More…. Yeeaaaahhh!"

As asked, Harry kept pumping up and down, in and out of her pussy, which became larger after every shave that hit it. As he was fucking Luna, Harry didn't forget to play with her busts, making round circles around it. He took it inside his mouth and sucked in from the nipples, making Luna sizzle each time he did that.

"AHhhhhhhh! Mhmmmmmm…" Luna moaned at the indescribable pleasure of being fucked by Harry for the first time. "You feel so.. awesome Harry. More.. more!" She groaned in a tone that she never thought she could produce.

Harry now brought his lips to her pure white neck and kissed it, sucking her skin which made the girl shiver due to the blissful experience. He still kept going in and out of her as fast as he could as her pussy tightened around his cock; both their thighs and waists dancing together. His hands adventured around the blonde witch's round and soft ass and caressing them with the love he had for Luna.

"Oh Yes. This is fucking amazing!" Harry yelled, as he began to feel his seed enter his penis, about to come out of his dick at any moment. "Be prepared Luna baby, my milk is going to enter you."

And just as he said, his seed filled Luna's pussy completely, making her tremble on the bed in absolute jubilation. Soon, as he kept fucking her, he hit her G-spot and she let out her cum on his cock as well, both their creams mixing with the other.

Harry continued his relentless thrusts as Luna instinctively locked her thighs around her lover's waist. As he slammed hard into her again, she dug her fingernails into his back, her eyes closing in utter elation. Harry continued to slam into her again and again and soon, they released their orgasms once more.

"Ummm Harry… Uhhh… That.. was the best experience.. in my whole life." Luna panted as Harry laid down on the bed next to her, with his dick full off white cum.

"Mine too. But its not over." Harry stated, suddenly getting up, his exhaustion fading away when he remembered that his job wasn't done yet. "You still haven't sucked my cock."

Luna too got up quickly and bent own on her knees, her lips kissing the top of Harry's dick. She licked the top first, making Harry shiver at the sensation. Not long after, the blonde sucked in more of Harry's manhood and began to take it inside of her mouth, not forgetting to lick off all the cum present on it.

Without another thought, Harry grabbed onto Luna's long, blonde hair and forcefully made his penis completely enter Luna's mouth, his top crashing into her throat. He continued and increased the speed as he explored the insides of Luna's mouth with his member.

Eventually, after a long and enjoyable session of intimate pleasure, the two students from Hogwarts fell asleep on the bed, hand and legs intertwined with one another's. They enjoyed the pleasures of sex on the night which should've been reserved for the newly married couple, Fleur and William.

* * *

**So, what did you think about it? Maybe the time with Luna's father got a little boring?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
